


新月与维纳斯 第三章 月食（车部份）

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Summary: 前文在老福特





	新月与维纳斯 第三章 月食（车部份）

Benji坐起身，Issac仰面躺着，凝视着他蓝色星光下的脸。  
他拉住他的手臂，带领着他覆盖在自己身上。  
“只能吻你吗，哥？我还想做更多……”  
Isaac感受到Benji的躯体压在自己身上，在他耳边说，“小孩，你不是觉得自己不被需要吗？恐怕我现在特别需要你了，如果你真的只是吻我，我大概会生气。”  
Benji低下头笑了，他好久没这样笑了。虽然这笑容纯真得要命，但他吻着Isaac脖子的嘴唇，舔着他喉结的舌头，抚摸着Isaac下体的手，可没那么纯真。  
不如说色情得要命。  
他的手隔着Isaac薄薄的裤子，仔仔细细地描绘那里的形状，不一会儿就感觉到掌心的潮湿，热度也阵阵传来。  
“哥，我可以吃你吗？我发现你不仅嘴巴很甜，你全身都很甜。我想知道，你这里……”Benji稍微加重力气按了一下Issac逐渐勃起的地方，“我想知道这里是不是也很甜……”  
他摸索着往下掀开了Isaac的衣服，埋头亲吻啃咬了一会儿，舔着他的胸口逼出Isaac不再收敛的呻吟。然后又迫不及待地往下，担心沙子进到衣服里让哥哥不舒服，他没有脱掉Isaac的裤子，只是把他的拉链解开，拉下内裤的边角，然后温柔地摸索到Isaac发烫的器官。  
Isaac原本只是盯着夜空，听着海浪拍打的声音，咬着手指享受Benji舔吻他的全身。  
但这一刻，他因为动情而激动不已的性器被Benji寻找到，暴露在夜间空气中的这一刻，他还是敏感地打了一个寒战。  
低头，他看到Benji正用双手轻柔地抚摸着自己，因为看不见，他完全没有什么章法，一会儿用手指抚触着头部打转，一会儿握住自己的囊袋揉捏。然后他埋下头，把Isaac的器官吞进嘴里。Benji的嘴很漂亮，笑起来的时候会露出月牙般的白牙，接吻的时候会极尽旖旎地释放情欲，但这是第一次，Isaac用自己最敏感的部分，去感受他的口腔。  
此刻他闭着眼睛，慢慢地把自己吞进去，又抬头，把口中的东西慢慢地释放出来，好像真的在品尝渴望了很久的美食，不舍得一次性享用完毕一样，珍惜地控制着节奏。那太煽情了，太难捱了，下体阵阵的酥痒快感传来，Isaac羞得几乎没办法再看。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
他的脑袋顶在柔软的沙滩上，往下陷了一点点，他难耐地弓起腰，却无意间把自己往Benji口中送了更多，几乎一下子顶到Benji的喉头。  
喉头骤然缩小，挤压到性器的头部，突然炸裂的快感让Isaac惊呼出声。  
“啊……”  
Benji似乎稍微有些不舒服，退出来一点点，但Isaac还来不及说什么，他又含了回去。这次，他加快了节奏，似乎决心要把Isaac弄出来似的。Isaac看到那个棕色的脑袋在自己的胯间上下起伏，自己的阴茎快速地在Benji脸的下方忽隐忽现。这样的摩擦让快感逐渐集聚，不断涌上沙滩的海浪，似乎也涌进了他的心脏，一波一波，一波一波，把他推上更高的极乐世界。  
他的腿已经按捺不住地并拢又分开，不住地摩擦着彼此。他的拖鞋被踢到一旁，脚跟也在摩擦中深深地陷入沙滩，但着紧绷的身体还是无法缓解那种失控的欲望。  
“Benji……你不要吸得那么用力，我……我快不行……”  
尽管在抗拒这波可怕的快感，但他的手还是忍不住按住了Benji的头，把他的头固定在自己的胯间，听凭自己拱起腰往他嘴里送。  
“啊……不……我快到了，你退出去……”  
某个瞬间他忍不住了，连忙推着Benji的脸，但Benji并没有回应，反而更快地吞吐了起来。  
“啊啊啊……”  
舒爽的高潮突然来临，Isaac身体猛然地抽搐了几下，他射进了Benji的嘴中。  
他们好久没做了，这次射精持续了好一阵子，他的身体才瘫软下来，他的腿无力地伸直，腰背也终于掉落地面。  
太糟糕了，这个小孩让他感受到了几乎是人生中最久的一次高潮。  
Benji总算抬起头，这家伙似乎咽下去了，他擦了擦嘴边的液体，在Isaac嘴边吻了一下。  
“哥，要尝尝你自己吗……你真的很甜。”  
Isaac无地自容，他的脸快要红得爆炸了，于是深深地埋进Benji的肩窝处。  
“你这个家伙……”  
“哥你说你需要我，这个需要现在解除了吗……”  
“还早……”Isaac也在Benji的脖子落下一个重重的吻，“还远远不够……”


End file.
